The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with the recent trend toward compactness and slimness of electronic devices and high functionalization in the electronic devices, demands have been made for the electronic devices to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized.
The electronic devices as described above may include a power semiconductor based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) serving to efficiently control and manage a limited battery resource in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic devices have multi-functionalized, the number of direct current (DC)/DC converters included in the PMIC has increased, and the number of passive elements that should be included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this case, an area of the electronic device in which components are disposed may be inevitably increased, which may limit miniaturization of the electronic device.
In addition, significant noise may be generated due to wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.
Meanwhile, a capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs between the internal electrodes when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that vibrations may be generated.
The vibrations are transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, through solder of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the overall PCB becomes an acoustic reflective surface to generate a vibration sound, which is noise.
The vibration sound may be within an audio frequency range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause listener discomfort and is referred to as an acoustic noise.
Research into a technology for decreasing the acoustic noise has been still demanded.